


Lost Children

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [23]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: Luna's wanders continue...





	Lost Children

The Faerie was insistent that Luna follow her right away, someone the child cared greatly for was in danger.  
  
 _"They can't find their face either!"_

The Flower Knight had smiled gently, took their hand and asked them to lead them to their loved one. She was surprised to hear someone reciting a story in a soft soothing voice to a small gathering of Faeries.

They seemed to be recent lost ones, this was a new graveyard, and Luna left the one that led her there at the entrance, walking forward to see who was speaking.

At first glance there was no one here. It was just a piling of stones and mounds where grieving parents had managed to bury the remains of what had been left, what little they could take out ot the Tree.

Luna glanced to the north of the secret graveyard, she could smell the embers even this far... she would have to help them find their Faces soon otherwise...

**"...Big Brother, I brought her."**

**_"Is it true?"_ **

The pain in the voice brought her to look again at the graveyard, at the faces of the Faeries that still did not know what had happened to them.

Nearly out of the shadows the Statue appeared. A winged figure that had  _always_  been there, the stone was cracked with moss and vines, the shadows of a long ago spell binding the one that had been transformed so to here.

The graves had come only a few months ago, at the one place the parents could find that was near enough to the Tree and yet untouched by the Horde.

Luna had never seen anything so beautiful and so sorrowful at the same time.

**"Is what true?"**  she asked gently,  **"I was merely told that you needed help with finding your face."**

**_"Are you the one that ferries their souls? Can you sing these ones here to peace?"_ **

Luna nodded quietly,  **"...I can lead them to the Summerlands, yes."**

**_"Do it. Please... they..."_ **

His voice trailed off and she smiled gently, turning her attention to the Faeries as she sat quietly down and took out her flowers for the crowns. As she twisted the stems together she started to sing.

For a few moments, the smell of embers didn't reach this place, the darkness that had penetrated everywhere else on the Shore was replaced by soft golden light, and the Faeries sighed happily, each taking their flower crown she made for them and skipping off to a land of laughter and flowers.

One she could never follow to.

The song ended and Luna folded her hands, gazing quietly eastward, to the doorway that had already disappeared.

**"...Thank you Ms. Ferry."**

The voice was happier than it had been a few moments before, and Luna glanced down at the Faerie, brushing a wisp of hair behind their ear,  **"...You did not wish to go?"**

**"Big Brother will be lonely otherwise,"**  they glanced towards the statue,  **"...he already went back to sleep. I had hoped that maybe he'd stay awake a little longer."**

Luna quietly looked at the statue, then stepped lightly towards it, leaning up and kissing the twisted shape's forehead before slipping a flower crown on his head.

**"Will you come back and play Ms. Ferry?"**

**"Of course,"**  she clasped her hands behind her back,  **"I'll even bring some memories I collected and tell you stories,"**  she took out a small feather from her hair,  **"I was just paid this one. See how happy it is. It's of when this child knew she was in love."**

The Faerie had wide eyes as she placed the feather in their hair, **"...they're laughing..."**

**"I'll ask her for more the next time I see her."**

**_"...You shouldn't steal memories."_ **

Luna stood up at the voice and looked at the statue,  **"... She can make more."**

**_"It's wrong. Give that one back."_ **

The Faerie chewed their bottom lip and handed the feather back to Luna,  **"Big Brother says I can't..."**

**"...That one is a copy. I have the memory safe,"**  Luna placed her hands on her hip,  **"And I can't give it back to her! She made a bargain!"**

**_"Give it back to the other one then!"_** came the snapped reply, ** _"If she knew she was in love, and it's a happy memory, then logic follows that the person she fell in love with will keep that memory safe for her!"_**

The Flower Knight seemed to be about to say more when she felt herself being pushed away from the graveyard, the Faerie skipping after her.

**"I'm sorry Ms. Ferry. Big Brother is angry right now, so I have to calm him down. Can you come play later?"**

Luna blinked from where she had fallen on the ground, then smiled gently, **"Of course. I'll see if I can make him happy and do what he asked. The King had also told me to not take memories... but..."**

**"...it's hard when you don't remember what they are..."**

For a moment the Faerie had their face, Luna could see who they were before...

She stood and brushed herself off, giving a glance to the Statue and nodding her head,  **"Some of us never even knew. I suppose this is what it means to find out for ourself. I'll go see what I can do to make your Big Brother forgive me. Let me know if other Faeries come by. He's too grumpy to find their faces!"**


End file.
